<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>儿媳 by Grentos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566168">儿媳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos'>Grentos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>奇奇怪怪的和儿媳乱伦的设定，不能带脑的纯粹为了爽乱伦的ntr故事<br/>亚历克是吉吉的儿子，莱莱是儿媳 别问亚历克的妈是谁，我自己也陷入了“除了莱莱还能是谁”的困境<br/>雷慎点！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她先醒来了，脖子上传来稳定的轻缓的鼻息，吹得她有些痒。一只手臂有力地横在她胸前，将她攮在怀里，手掌放松地握着她的肩膀。她抬起手抚摸男人搭在她肩上的那只手，像孩子会好奇父母的手为什么会那么大一般揉搓骨节分明的手指，摩挲男人指肚上的纹路。吉尔菲艾斯的手掌宽大，充实可靠，她记得这只手拿起笔优雅地写字和翻书的样子，也记得昨晚它和另一只一起怎样霸道地脱掉了她的衣服，它们触碰她的腰和大腿，爱抚她的乳房，在她赤裸的肌肤上游走，带给她一阵阵眩目的刺激。<br/>温热的手指轻轻地弹动，莱因哈特微微扭了下脖子，那一头使人沉醉其中的红宝石色的柔软短发便撞入她的眼帘，两鬓的少许斑白使他的气质更为沉稳优雅。男人生得很英俊，平坦宽阔的额头，坚毅高挺的鼻梁，年轻时的魅力四射很容易想象。他的身材也保持得很好，温热光滑的肌肤紧贴着莱因哈特的躯体，弹性的触感勾起她对对方裸体的回忆。一对浓密的深红色睫毛从深刻的眉骨下露出末端的一截，䀹了一下。他醒了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯醒来的第一件事就是看向她。他的双眼找到了目标，然后一眼不眨、一言不发地和她对视，直到碧蓝如海的眼睛里的柔情溢了出来，潺潺流动了好久，恢复了清明。<br/>莱因哈特一直在等，而在她肩上的那只手在思索，犹豫地将裸露的光滑的肩头抚揉了好一阵，然后将她放开了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯从床上坐了起来，拾起地上的衣裳穿了一半，靠坐在床头发呆。他短短的卷曲的红发乱七八糟地翘起，莱因哈特一手将被单揽在胸前，跟着靠坐起来。<br/>他们看起来是在反思，在反省，为发生的一切和造成了这一切的没有被理智压抑下去的缘由。<br/>但其实莱因哈特什么都没想，她只是单纯在享受和心仪之人一起靠在床前发呆的宁静又满足的时刻。因为这份安逸很快就会悄无声息地退场溜走了。<br/>亚历山大和她的合照在梳妆台前，倒扣着，这是他们之间现在不会提及的对话。他的儿子，她的丈夫，明明早就不会发现他们之间的秘密了。<br/>莱因哈特放松了压住被单的手臂，双手搂住身边男人的脖子，掰过他的下巴吻住他。红发男人在起初表现得克制，但很快热烈地回应，相贴的四瓣不服输地你来我往，柔滑的舌头在口腔中缠斗。莱因哈特一点点往红发男人身上挪动，叉开腿坐到了对方身上。<br/>两人私密相贴的方式让她心生暧昧，尽管吉尔菲艾斯穿了短裤，这个年纪的男人也不总会在一大早就有激情。吉尔菲艾斯坦然的目光向下扫过年轻女人玲珑有致的赤裸躯体，他本不该窥见却已经整夜抚遍过的身体，两手不带任何色情意味地拍了拍她的臀部，温柔地说：“该起床了。”<br/>“我想要了。”她呼吸紊乱地说，双臂环住男人的脖子：“再给我一次。”<br/>她抬起腰用股间蹭了蹭男人的下体，吉尔菲艾斯的那里很可观，在安静的状态也将底裤顶出了一个柔软的小山包的形状。<br/>见他纹丝不动，莱因哈特滑了下去，隔着裤子舔他。吉尔菲艾斯闭起双眼，试图让当下的场景不那么不堪，但莱因哈特的舌头、印在他脑海里的对方在床上的表现，毫无疑问只让他更加动情。<br/>被唤醒的硬物胀鼓鼓的，很快挺起竖立的形状。莱因哈特的手指扣着他的裤腰，就是不揭露他心口不一的身体，舌头坏心地在顶端打转，打湿了一小片布料。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯经不住她的挑逗，他翻身压住莱因哈特，一腿有力地抵进对方腿间，打开她，然后温柔地进入了她。莱因哈特舒适地哼了一声，摆腰配合起来。<br/>亚历山大曾觉得难以启齿，觉得自己强迫了莱因哈特，尽管莱因哈特没有抵抗，但做爱时似乎总在忍受痛苦，需要百般安抚。在他床上的莱因哈特却完全不像亚历山大说的那样“冷淡”，而是热情如火，极具魅力——从她属于吉尔菲艾斯的那晚之后便一直如此。<br/>红发男人的不是那么硬，或许是因为如此，活物的触感更明显了，伸进来之后会胀开一样撑开她的内壁，在她的包裹中颤动。<br/>热烫的龟头不疾不徐地试探着她的敏感点，看似不温不火，实则招招致命——这个年长男人的技巧好得可怕。<br/>她很快找到了和他做爱时的感觉，腰软了，下腹一阵阵酥麻，畅快的滋味令她哼出动听的娇吟。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯吮吸她的乳头，像在吃一颗奶糖，有滋有味地舔吸。莱因哈特一手揽着对方的脖子，不自觉地将对方的嘴继续往自己的乳房上压。吉尔菲艾斯开始会留下痕迹，这个细心的男人以前总是很注意。<br/>莱因哈特的乳房绵软得像棉花糖，散发着迷人的味道，尝起来有些甜甜的。弹性的乳珠小小的一粒，却极为敏感，一吸就会收紧下体，不一会儿她便会开始扭身子，穴里炙热湿滑，任吉尔菲艾斯在里面挺送。<br/>她身上到处都有敏感点，但最敏感的还是里面，那一声声抑制不住的娇喘总能给他冲刺的动力。不过现在莱因哈特不能承受那么激烈的撞击。身为莱因哈特名义上的父亲，吉尔菲艾斯一边忍受着内心的谴责，一边又不禁对心爱之人流露真挚的爱意。她失去了自己的丈夫，所以由他来安慰她——他是这么借口的。<br/>温柔的克制让莱因哈特的下身更加敏感，她两腿蜷起架在红发男人的腰际，强烈地收缩了一阵，已然高潮了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯抬起金发女子的腰，从她的臀部里抽了出去，莱因哈特吻住他，握住他的勃起套弄颤抖的顶端，一手揉着他的囊袋，引导他射了出来，精液溅到金发女子尚且平坦的小腹和白皙的手腕上。<br/>莱因哈特舔着吉尔菲艾斯的舌头，意犹未尽地撸动对方的阴茎，将茎身里的精液全部挤了出来。<br/>“你有告诉过他吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“你怀孕的事。”<br/>“没来得及。”<br/>见年长男人沉默不语，金发女子放轻了声音：“而且……我不想让他以为那是个好消息。”<br/>因为他们都清楚莱因哈特孩子究竟是和谁怀的，孕检报告至今还鬼鬼祟祟地藏在柜子里。<br/>“对不起，我只是有些混乱。”红发男人捏了捏眉心，“现在该起来了，去洗个澡。”他柔声哄到，怀中年轻的金发女子用嘴碰了碰他的脸蛋，穿上衣裳起身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 中出儿媳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是前篇之前的故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他彻夜难眠，自然也就听到了走廊上莱因哈特半夜起来洗澡的水声。由此他可以想象她刚才经历了什么。<br/>年轻的金发女子带着一身清爽的湿气躺到他身边，浑身的沐浴香气盖不住已经做过爱的气息。莱因哈特躺到他身边，自然得好像她刚才是从这个位置离开的一样。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯不为所动地躺着，僵硬地说：“回去。”<br/>莱因哈特没有理会，反而缠上了年长男人的手臂。她的语气听起来有些特别，像一种难以置信的古怪，但尽可能地平静地说了出来：“我们在计划要个孩子。”<br/>这对年轻夫妻来说是很正常的事，吉尔菲艾斯的胸口猛地漏掉了一拍。<br/>“你是怎么想的？”<br/>“也许是时候了。”<br/>“是吗，”吉尔菲艾斯尽可能让自己的意外中只有意外：“我以为你不想要后代。”<br/>“我是这么说过。”<br/>莱因哈特双手搂住他的脖子，一腿架到他身上，细细地吻他的耳朵。<br/>从对方的呼吸中一听便知，这个年轻女人还没满足。但她不该来找他，那一晚是个错误，每一晚都是错误。吉尔菲艾斯手上下了力道，要与身上的女子保持距离。尽管从哪方面来看现在的情形都不算正经，但红发男人的举动仍不紧不慢，不是一种紧张的避嫌的态度。“回你自己的房间去。”<br/>“这就是我的房间。”莱因哈特任性地说，故意引诱地轻声补充：“他已经睡着了。”<br/>柔软细腻的两手抚摸着他的小腹，顺着结实的腰肌往后，欲盖弥彰地拉着他的裤腰。“有一段时间没做了，难道你不想吗？”<br/>“我现在不想。”<br/>“可我想。”莱因哈特跨到他身上，婀娜的身姿欲求不满地摇曳。她吻住年长男人的嘴唇，满含情欲地吮吸，薄薄的嫣红嘴唇继续蛊惑地说：“我想要你的。”<br/>细嫩的指尖从他的腹部下滑，划到毛发的深处，大胆十足的暗示燃起了红发男人的欲火。他明明知道不应该，却不由自主地又和对方吻到一起。<br/>莱因哈特露出来的手臂光滑、凉爽，隔着睡裙下的身体却火热无比。吉尔菲艾斯的两手伸进对方的裙摆，触碰年轻女人敏感的肌肤，揉捏对方没有遮蔽的细腻绵软的双臀。<br/>男人的手顺着滑到对方火热的腿缝，指尖传来的湿热触感让他一刻也等待不了，他在莱因哈特的带领下放出勃起，对准穴口挺腰送了进去。<br/>年轻女子的身体很容易进入，却依然紧致得要命，不管做了多少次都和最初一样让人神魂颠倒。<br/>莱因哈特正处在一个极其敏感的状态，几乎吉尔菲艾斯刚进去时她就要高潮了，她捂住自己的嘴，腹部紧张得痉挛——卧室的门没锁，走廊的另一端就是莱因哈特该在的卧房，她的丈夫就在里面。虽然她不认为会被发现，但归根结底会有偷情的心虚，她不敢设想发现自己心爱的妻子在父亲的床上会让一个温柔的人做出什么样的反应。<br/>红发男人的喘息声很克制，身下却不是这么动作，他匍匐在金发女人的身上，用力的腰肢撞得莱因哈特的臀部发出碰撞的沉闷声响。年轻女子仰躺着陷进床里，裸露的雪白的乳房在睡裙中不住晃荡，从衣领里显露出来。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯将舌头伸进怀中女子的耳朵，灵巧地钻来钻去，一手挑逗地触碰对方潮湿的乳首，用手指划圈或是用指甲轻轻抠弄。莱因哈特绷紧了腰，手指陷进他的手腕，撒娇地告饶：“别弄这里……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯知道她是口是心非，没有理会她的话，继续手上的动作，宽大的手掌将莱因哈特那对小巧弹性的酥胸盘弄得酥软一片。<br/>他已经不再年轻了，讨好他小二十多岁的情人对他来说称不上游刃有余，尤其他对莱因哈特极其有感觉，每每为对方情难自已。<br/>莱因哈特为什么要和他偷情？他一度想过是不是莱因哈特在报复把她让给了别人的自己，他们越是交欢，他越是舍不得莱因哈特，从而嫉妒那个占有了莱因哈特的人。<br/>莱因哈特在他的怀里像一只发情中的母猫一般柔软娇媚，和吉尔菲艾斯的经历当中她学了点窍门，因而知道该怎么取悦吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>肢体的颤动让红发男人回过神来，只觉下腹一抽，已经射了。充盈的感觉淌遍了全身，吉尔菲艾斯退出来，有些茫然地抱住莱因哈特。莱因哈特并紧了双腿，将两腿搁到吉尔菲艾斯的腿上，像坐在他的怀里一样揽着对方的肩膀。<br/>短暂的余韵中，莱因哈特满怀甜蜜地吻着他，吉尔菲艾斯从未如此清晰地意识到她是个处在蜜月期的新婚妻子，而他则因自己的身份陷入了一种怅然若失的痛苦中。<br/>对方用光溜溜的臀瓣磨蹭他的小腹，整个人缓缓滑进了被窝。她埋在被子里给他口交，做得很仔细，从顶端到阴囊一遍遍地舔舐。吉尔菲艾斯恍然想起他们刚才没有做任何防护措施，也想起莱因哈特刚才告诉他她和丈夫在计划要个孩子。<br/>或许是过了十分钟，年长的男人才再次勃起。莱因哈特媚眼如丝地看着他，艳红的舌头缠着他的阴茎，薄薄的嘴唇红润水亮，一下含入了半根，咕叽咕叽地做着吞吐。<br/>她看起来像个十足的荡妇，也是个明艳不可方物的荡妇，没有人能够抵抗得了她的诱惑。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯让莱因哈特继续伺候了一会儿，拉起对方压在身下，两指试探对方的下体。粘腻的淫液早就浸湿了金发女子的媚穴，自觉地吸进了他的手指，柔韧弹性的内壁饥渴地收紧。<br/>他趴到莱因哈特身后，对方打开腿，蓄势待发的勃起在淫靡的穴瓣上引诱地蹭了两下，猛地插了进去。<br/>莱因哈特的娇哼顿时拔高了，吉尔菲艾斯捂住她的嘴，绷紧的小腹急剧地在怀中女子的股间律动。<br/>渴求已久的欲望总算得到回应，莱因哈特被插得急促地收紧蜜穴，敏感点经受不住狂风暴雨般的蹂躏，又酸又胀，下体似乎会被那根阳具捅穿。<br/>她想高潮，却又不想就这么高潮，抗拒地摆腰：“等等……”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯固定住她的胯部，以更精准的角度插进去，提起腰专注地进攻。<br/>娇嫩的花穴被硕大的阴茎撑开，那根东西快速地抽插进出，让嫣红的穴瓣一刻不停地吞吐。<br/>男人的手从她身前穿到腿间，顺着小腹滑到缝隙前端，一指按住中间隐藏着的硬挺的蓓蕾揉捻起来。<br/>窄穴被温热的阳具插满的充实感，极为敏感娇嫩的花蒂被挑逗刺激的电击感，结合成了一种复杂又叠加了的酸爽舒畅感。<br/>金发女人细腻的大腿内侧霎时溢出了热汗，腰际无力地陷了下去，两腿虚软得不住发抖。莱因哈特把脸埋在枕头里，已不知道自己嘴里胡乱地哼着什么，爽得只想发泄叫唤。<br/>“舒服吗？”对方故意问道，另一只手凑上她的乳房，撩动拉扯她的乳头，极具侵虐性地揉捏。<br/>莱因哈特努力忍耐着强烈交织的快感，却发现根本止不住汹涌袭来的淫潮，对方硕大的阳具原本就容易让她攀上顶峰，这下更令她欲潮泛滥——除开肉体上强烈的刺激，自己的身体正处于对方完全地掌握中这件事令她欲罢不能，她渴求吉尔菲艾斯给予她的一切，也渴求吉尔菲艾斯从她身上剥夺。<br/>年长男人颇有经验地把玩着她的双乳，莱因哈特上半身彻底酥了，下半身则在濒临失控的高潮边缘。吉尔菲艾斯对付她的身体很有一套，她和吉尔菲艾斯偷情的次数早就超过了和丈夫做爱的次数。她原本不是那么性淫的人，但只要在吉尔菲艾斯怀里，她就一直渴望被抱。至于亲密体验，她所记得的从中享受过的也尽是吉尔菲艾斯给她的，哪怕对方只是拿技巧应付她。<br/>但今晚有些不一样，她从红发男人的行动里能够得知，吉尔菲艾斯今晚似乎格外投入。他的一举一动都有了一反往常的霸道，吐息间的情欲比哪一次都要浓烈，像会独占她，将她拆吃入腹——她兴奋得颤抖不已。<br/>从莱因哈特的反应来看，她已经不能再忍耐了，绵软的双臀泛着潮红，蜜穴的两瓣被摩擦得红通通的，缝隙里淌出淫水，顺着发颤的腿根流出来。<br/>包裹着他的花穴努力绽开着，里面却收得越来越紧，吸得他整片下肢一阵阵酥麻，舒服得腰都快融化了。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯忽然抽了身，滚烫的内壁立刻痉挛着高潮了，莱因哈特眼睁睁地看着自己溅湿了腿间的床单，像羞耻的失禁。不等她喘口气，身后的男人又插了进来继续动作。她熟悉这种感觉，每次和吉尔菲艾斯做时对方会让她高潮迭起到精疲力尽的感觉。<br/>红发男人按着她的腰臀，往下压了压，将她从撅起臀部的跪姿压成趴在床上的姿势。两人紧密相连的结合处黏腻得一塌糊涂，从她头顶传来的喘息声克制又粗沉——他也快到了。<br/>经过高潮的蜜穴插起来更加顺畅，能让吉尔菲艾斯进到很里面，到达更敏感的、禁止被随便探索的私密之处。<br/>出乎意料地清晰、充实，莱因哈特明显能感觉到吉尔菲艾斯的形状，对方触到她的腔壁上滋生出一股陌生的复杂的强烈感受，酸酸胀胀，似乎是滚烫的，又似乎是冰凉的，似乎是痛，却爽得流水，她以为自己已经麻木了，快感又汹涌地在她肢体中翻腾。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯此前没有碰过这个地方，现在却没有退让，几乎是明白地告诉莱因哈特他的目的。想要与对方彻底融为一体的欲望强烈地席卷而来，让她想要受孕，被对方的爱液填满。<br/>她饥渴地一手掐进身上男人的大腿，按住吉尔菲艾斯的臀让他捅得更深。吉尔菲艾斯用力地搂抱着莱因哈特的肩膀，像要把两个人的身体揉成一具，他的下体完全伸进年轻女子的穴内，颠倒交错的滋味多重刺激着莱因哈特被高潮放大的感官，让她抖个不停，腿根湿润一片。<br/>红发男人迫切地吻她，浓密的眉头蹙在一起，热吻中发出情难自已的哼声。他控制住音量只能被彼此听见，尽情地晃腰抽送。<br/>对方进入她身体所感受到的快感通过耳畔的喘息声传来，莱因哈特听得满面通红，越发难控制住自己的声音，不禁小声地叫唤。<br/>彼此的交合随着不再克制更为巅峰绝妙，两人交互的低吟在分分合合的肢体交缠中此起彼伏，协调成和谐的情爱韵律，促使对方从彼此失控的状态里获得涌向高潮的满足。<br/>一个滚烫的手掌揉着她的腹部，身上的男人强壮地笼罩住她，插得她的穴瓣几乎无法合拢。莱因哈特不熟悉吉尔菲艾斯的高潮，更不熟悉他在自己体内释放，只觉对方前所未有地专注，干得她四肢到舌头都发麻，头脑一片空白。<br/>颠鸾倒凤的畅快浪潮中，一丝丝尖锐的白光像能刺穿她的身体，吉尔菲艾斯动情地冲刺，无法比拟的强烈快感让她整个人绷紧了，极度的舒爽几度扼住了她的呼吸。<br/>红发男人牢牢地捂住她的嘴，以免她发出不能被自己丈夫听见的声音，同时下身像一把滚烫的利刃反复刺入她的身体，划开她的内壁，让她体内流出通透畅快的淫液，电击般的快感在她的血液与骨髓中逆流。<br/>莱因哈特被激烈的撞击顶得不断颠簸，任何一个仅仅看到她的发梢摆动的人都不会弄错她在经受什么，这场性爱没有怜香惜玉。红发男人结实的小腹用力又快速地反复冲撞到她的臀上，手臂搂紧她的上肢，越发将她禁锢在怀里，一边以不同于下身的粗鲁抽送的深情嗓音呼唤她的名字。<br/>发现那样温文儒雅的吉尔菲艾斯有着如此狂躁的一面令她着迷不已，发现自己喜欢被粗暴对待让莱因哈特受过良好教育的内心充满了羞耻，但她掩盖不住自身的反应，整个人在吉尔菲艾斯面前已经是各种意义上的赤裸了。<br/>年轻女子试图让吉尔菲艾斯温柔点，以免暴露自己会对下流的性爱上瘾，却也清楚地知道服软只会遭到对方更猛烈的攻击。<br/>那双大手到处点燃她的敏感点，莱因哈特只得拼命咬住枕头的一角才不至于尖叫。年轻活力的娇嫩躯体的触感同样刺激着常年单身的年长男人，与莱因哈特交合为一体的快感令他忍不住冲动地想要爆发，小腹越来越热，引着下体的囊袋提起来，紧贴着蜜穴的娇瓣，猛地迸射而出。<br/>莱因哈特的穴道秘处顿时热热的，充实的适足感从体内深处沿着平坦的小腹浸遍了全身，暖暖的就像煮过的甜酒。<br/>精液汩汩而出，灌进年轻女子娇嫩的穴道里，前仆后继地涌入充满了生机的深处。吉尔菲艾斯缓缓挺动，释然地轻叹了一口气，从极为舒适紧致的蜜穴里抽出下身，带出莱因哈特体内粘稠的透明的丝液。<br/>收拢的娇嫩穴瓣有着明显被开拓过的缝隙，正如莱因哈特的腹腔里还留存着被吉尔菲艾斯彻底标记的痕迹。<br/>那张春情泛滥的精致脸蛋让吉尔菲艾斯醒过神来，再次意识到身下的人是他过去的学生、现在的儿媳，而他又一次出格了，这次甚至比哪一次都更过分。莱因哈特餍足地看着他，搂过他的脖子重新和他接吻，他抗拒地握住对方的手腕，眼睛不忍地移到一边。<br/>莱因哈特的眼神里一晃而过的落寞，随即又露出平时的有恃无恐的笑意，自嘲地调侃道：“今晚辛苦你了。”<br/>她强行吻了吻红发男人的脸侧，穿起睡裙轻飘飘地走出房间。吉尔菲艾斯凝视着她离开的背影，看着她回到了丈夫身边，强烈的妒火烧得他胸口生疼。今晚是个很坏的起点，他接下来都不想放过莱因哈特了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 和儿媳的第一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>是前篇之前的故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出差应酬时不喜欢带上莱因哈特的原因之一，就是莱因哈特不胜酒力。但莱因哈特是他最得意的门生，在各方面都是无可争辩的最佳人选，也出于吉尔菲艾斯私下的偏心……他还是带上了莱因哈特。<br/>旁人不会对他俩之间的亲密指手画脚。一开始的确传出过二人的绯闻，但在莱因哈特和他儿子订婚之后，不合时宜的暧昧风声便戛然而止了。<br/>莱因哈特成了他的儿媳，时至今日吉尔菲艾斯都难以置信。仅仅是身份的改变，同样的行为便会让旁人产生截然不同的看法——比如像现在这样，醉醺醺的莱因哈特被他抱着，他一手提着对方的高跟鞋，正在打开宾馆房间的门。换做一个月前，这可是不得了的不能被其他人撞见的一幕，现在却不必担心会被人误解。<br/>他将金发女子赤裸的双脚放回到铺着绒毯的地面上，稳住对方的腰以免对方歪倒。莱因哈特暧昧地摸他的脸、摸他的头发，然后软软地扑到他怀里。吉尔菲艾斯后退一步靠在了紧闭的房门上，灯的开关在墙壁的左侧，他的手刚好能够碰到。忽然莱因哈特踮起脚吻了他，柔软的嘴唇贴着他的，让他头脑一片空白。<br/>两秒钟后，莱因哈特亲吻他的脖子，咬他的喉结，急促的鼻息里隐藏着若有若无的勾人的轻吟。亚历山大曾向他提起过，莱因哈特对两性之事极为懵懂，让他第一次的时候颇有罪恶感。吉尔菲艾斯不愿意想起这么回事，但这回事越来越清晰了，他清楚地记得对方说过，莱因哈特第一次的时候“哭得很厉害”。现在她却主动又热情，自然得好像他俩是甜蜜的爱侣一般。<br/>——她是不是把他当成她的丈夫了？吉尔菲艾斯的胸口陡然一沉，制止道：“莱因哈特，停下——”<br/>金发女子啄吻得越发频繁，打断他的只言片语，含着他的嘴唇，一边舔他的唇瓣，一边将他推到床上。<br/>年长男人脑中的警钟乍响，一系列糟糕的影响浮现在他的脑海中，而他的嘴应接不暇地回应着身上的女子，身体在拥吻中起了反应。<br/>他爱莱因哈特，这是无可争辩的事实。从见到她的第一眼起，他便意识到了自己对莱因哈特抱有的感情将会持续余生，并且再也不可能分给其他人。可吉尔菲艾斯也看得出那遗传了自己血脉的孩子同样对她倾心，他也曾这么坚持地认为：一个年轻有前途的丈夫才与她相配，或许成为家人会让他对莱因哈特的不正当的爱慕化解为亲情，迎接他的后果却是男人间的嫉妒，和莱因哈特碍于身份的刻意疏远。<br/>带她出差的确有一部分的原因是他想把莱因哈特从她的未婚夫身边分离，他想念能够和莱因哈特独处的日子，那是莱因哈特只属于他的日子，就像此时此刻——可到底还是不同了。莱因哈特已经有了丈夫，丈夫是比他更亲密的人。<br/>现在到底算什么？莱因哈特究竟知不知道她引诱的人是谁？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯捏住了金发女子的腰，被唤醒的本能开始挣脱理智的束缚，强烈地对身上的人产生图谋不轨的欲望。他的心里甚至浮起了绝对能称为坏的心思：即便莱因哈特是真的认错了人，他也想继续下去，事后要是莱因哈特不提起，他也当作什么都没发生。<br/>莱因哈特的发丝里散发香气，绵软的酥胸被裹在工整的衬衣里，贴着他的胸膛磨蹭。莱因哈特在渴求他的疼爱，吉尔菲艾斯再也无法掩饰自己的动情，扣住对方的脖子加深了这个吻，两个人一起陷入柔软的床里。<br/>莱因哈特在他热烈的吻中扭动身体，翻过来压住他，两手急切地解着他的腰带，发出嗑嗑哒哒的金属声。她这么生疏，吉尔菲艾斯完全有机会挽回，阻止接下来将会发生的荒唐行为，可他做不到制止，既做不到制止莱因哈特，也做不到阻止自己想要对方的心情。<br/>总有一天这个他倾心了许久的女子会被别人彻底占有，他那么喜欢她，小心翼翼地呵护她、害怕会失去她，她却真的做出了嫁给其他人的选择。<br/>一个极其火热柔软的东西裹住了他的下体——是她的嘴。吉尔菲艾斯浑身的血液都凝固了，随即争先恐后地涌到了腹部以下。<br/>那紧致的口腔顺势动作，一上一下地吞着他的阴茎，莱因哈特吸得十分卖力，似乎解开了浑身解数要对付这个经验比她多的年长男人。<br/>燥热令吉尔菲艾斯松开了自己的衣领，他情难自已地将双手伸进莱因哈特柔顺的发丝中，挺腰撞进了她的嘴里。他单身了太久，他得承认，孤枕难眠的夜里，他对莱因哈特产生过邪念横生的幻想。<br/>男人的小腹感觉到了年轻女子英挺的鼻子，对方漂亮的鼻尖被按在粗糙的深红色毛发中，薄薄的嘴唇和纤细的脖子都被男人的勃起撑开了。<br/>莱因哈特的呼吸里满是男性下体的味道，她不由面上通红，思绪却大胆而亢奋，让对方插到她的喉咙深处。<br/>对方像要把他整根吞进去一般的吸力让红发男人的高潮汹涌地袭来，他往深处顶去，莱因哈特却强行退了出来，一下坐到他的胯上。她摸索了一会儿，扶着吉尔菲艾斯的勃起塞到自己的腿根。<br/>她已经相当湿润了，阴茎轻易地滑进去了顶端，然后卡在紧致的蜜穴里被吸得一阵阵酥麻。吉尔菲艾斯讶异地低哼了一声，拼命忍住射精的冲动，还没反应过来的时候莱因哈特开始了动作，趁着他还硬着，火热的蜜穴夹着他耸动。<br/>她不太擅长，但很坚定，循规蹈矩地每一下都让吉尔菲艾斯插到最里面，又热又紧的舒适感刺激着红发男人的下体。<br/>舒爽到不真实的畅快感流遍了全身，莱因哈特沉默着，认真地盯着他看，两双被欲望扩散的眸子里交织着浓情蜜意。喘息的对视中两人知道这是背德的偷情，吉尔菲艾斯马上就选择了接受。他们曾经差一点就走到这一步，而这次已经不可能挽回了，从他进入莱因哈特的那一刻起，欺骗和乱伦就已经定了型。他的理智随即退出了大脑，追求快感的欲望占据了上风。<br/>契合的部分被点燃了，种种的障碍暂时消退，莱因哈特娇媚地哼着，伏下身吻住他的嘴唇，柔软的舌头饥渴地伸进他的嘴里。红发男人结实的臂膀箍住了身上年轻女子的腰肢，抬起对方的臀部快速地进出湿润紧致的蜜穴。他翻身压住对方，两手伸进对方的衣摆，向上摸索直到抚摸莱因哈特的乳房。年轻女子发出舒适的叹息，他掀起对方的内衣，双手直接触碰到双乳细腻的肌肤。<br/>莱因哈特在别人的身下又是怎样的？她的丈夫，他的儿子，吉尔菲艾斯很清楚自己在上的女人是他的儿媳，是要喊他“爸爸”的人。他想要莱因哈特，却没有勇气——他本可以拥有她，也正在拥有她。吉尔菲艾斯忽然彻底明白，不管莱因哈特是不是别人的妻子，就算她成了他的儿媳，他也不可能真的放开手。不管他把她让给了什么人，也总会有这么一晚出现。<br/>他故意堵住女子的呻吟，腰以下更加激烈地晃动抽插。莱因哈特应接不暇地喘着，她清楚自己的丈夫不是会这么做爱的人，对方很规矩，很谨慎，绝不会这样激烈地要她。身上的人前所未有地渴求她令她兴奋得发抖，同时她越发清明地知道和她做爱的是她名义上的父亲，也是她所真正倾心的对象。<br/>如果那天她坚持做下去就好了，这样他的儿子就不会以为他俩只是普通的师生而介入到他们之间。吉尔菲艾斯可能早就预见到了这个结局，才没有阻止自己的儿子接近她——他明明知道她钟情的是谁，他怎么这么狠心？<br/>她的确是出于报复才答应了他儿子的求婚，现在也是出于报复故意引诱他上床。她本想以此让吉尔菲艾斯愧疚，和对方的结合却让她舒服得什么都忘了，只想好好享受和心仪之人相爱的强烈快感。<br/>红发男人骤然捏紧了她的腰，缓慢地挺了挺胯，那根热得似乎要在里面迸射了一样，下一秒猛地退了出来。随后她的小腹一凉，一股股精液洒到她身上，年长男人滚烫的身躯贴过来，搂住她喘着粗气。<br/>对方已经不年轻了，莱因哈特坏心地握住男人半软的下体，一腿勾住对方的腰，让两人的私处相贴，将对方滑腻的阴茎往身下送。<br/>不应期的阴茎塞不进去，她耐心地挑逗着，双唇缠着吉尔菲艾斯接吻。等待年长男人又一次勃起时，她毫无阻碍地吞入了硕大的头部。<br/>两人都为此轻哼了一声，吉尔菲艾斯从背后压住她，一腿抵住她的大腿，迫使她双腿打开，开始了平稳的动作。他有些慢条斯理，但让莱因哈特气息渐乱——刚才她没察觉到这个男人的游刃有余，对方颇有技巧的律动让她悬而未决的高潮逐波逼近了，粗壮的硕物若有若无地挤压着收紧的弹性内壁，令大片敏感的区域不断被钻进来的“异物”摩擦。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯动得像呼吸一样安然自在，莱因哈特却弓起身子，一腿勾住男人分开她的腿直发颤。身上的男人已经掌握了她的弱点，一如既往地化解了她的硬气。他轻巧地逐个攻破，她则束手无策，只能接受那根巧妙的肉柱在她的体内肆意摸索。<br/>和刚才那轮的情况完全颠倒了，对方有充足的耐心来磨她，让这场做爱更像一次由深情孕育出来的交融，而不是借着激情偷来的一夜水露。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯温柔又缓慢地吻着她的脖子，用嘴唇触碰她敏感的肌肤，一只手顺势放到她的胸上，挑逗、揉搓，酥软了她半边身子。<br/>他耐心地摸索着莱因哈特的身体，碰到这里，擦过那里，偶尔自顾自地想爽快而快速地抽插一会儿，很快又恢复了稳定的律动频率。<br/>粗厚的硕物绰绰有余地撑满了她的穴道，让莱因哈特一丝丝的隐私都不再有，每一次抽动，哪怕只是最细微的触动也牵动了她的全身。<br/>被放大的感官令莱因哈特全神贯注地留意着关于性爱中的一切，对方的大手玩弄她的胸部，揉捻她的乳头，毛糙的阴毛摩擦着她的穴瓣，对方插进她的地方胀胀的，整根形状都清晰无比。<br/>莱因哈特涨红了面颊，在倾心之人面前毫无保留的赤裸让她兴奋又羞耻，胸前两粒涨红的乳珠暴露了她的心思，吉尔菲艾斯则通过指肚的触感对她的身体状况一览无余。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯只是貌似温柔地做，可他的嘴唇和手掌都像与她的身体联结了，完全清楚该怎么逗弄让她受到的刺激最大，就像曾经调教过一般配合默契。<br/>快感断断续续地来，断断续续地积蓄，年长男人的持久让汹涌的潮水听话地悬在腹中，随着越来越漫长的厮磨一点点为厚积薄发的喷涌做着准备。<br/>好几次莱因哈特以为自己要忍不住了，她的肌肤一片嫣红，温暖干燥的身体被情欲烘得香汗淋漓，又湿又滑，几乎要在吉尔菲艾斯的怀里化掉了。她的穴内也要化了，滚烫的硬物有耐心地杵着，蜜液不断被捣出来，打湿了女子的穴瓣，令她越发秀色可餐。<br/>红发男人的手替她解开了黏在身上的衬衣，不等彻底脱下，就顺着抚摸进去，满怀柔情蜜意地抚摸她的身子。<br/>莱因哈特难耐地扭着腰，吉尔菲艾斯的爱抚就像一道温柔缠在她身上的锁，想要束缚、安抚她的躁动。但她现在只想高潮，想那根东西凶狠地刺激她，让那股热烈的淫潮舒畅地喷发出来。<br/>她不由自主地晃起臀部，主动向对方索取，吉尔菲艾斯却偏了个角度，顶到另一个地方去，错开了敏感点。年轻的金发女人急得娇喘连连，不住地拿蜜穴去凑，吉尔菲艾斯却只给她满足一两下，继续用自己的节奏进行。<br/>莱因哈特趴在床上，对高潮的渴望强烈地攫住她，令她的媚穴饥渴地吮吸着年长男人的勃起，湿软弹性的内膜在对方的茎体上留下黏腻的水痕。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯掌控着她不住晃动的腰，结合处抽插的水声很是淫靡。他不轻不重地拍了一把莱因哈特的粉臀，对方惊呼一声，弓起腰背，湿滑的两瓣异常地紧，媚穴里黏黏的。<br/>身下人快感濒临的预兆通过膜腔告示着吉尔菲艾斯，他享受地欣赏着莱因哈特欲求不满的神情，对方魅惑的精致的面庞，黏在汗湿的肩上的金色发丝，殷红的软绵绵的乳头，泛着潮色的酥软的双臀，他沉迷于莱因哈特在他面前展现的这一切。<br/>他对对方毫无保留的私密了如指掌，这个应该称呼他为“父亲”的年轻女人被他所满足，对他这么敞开，深藏在冷傲外表之下的淫荡被他开发。<br/>极强的征服感满足了吉尔菲艾斯暗藏于内心的欲望，现在他不是那个清醒时对待莱因哈特温文尔雅、彬彬有礼的温柔成熟的男人，而是渴望彻底占有对方、将对方彻底变成专属于他的荡妇的阴暗又吝啬的男人。<br/>宽大滚烫的手掌印在她的臀上传来带着细微痛感的爽利，吉尔菲艾斯揉弄她的臀瓣，时不时拍一下，像在惩罚她不自重地和未婚夫以外的人上床。明明是羞耻万分的事，却令她越发舒爽，蜜穴饥渴地吮吸着男根，细致地包裹住对方的阴茎套弄。<br/>纤细的窄腰淫荡地晃动着，莱因哈特似乎掌握了灵活的诀窍，循着自己想要的方式，每次坐入一小半，让坚硬的顶端正好磨着她的痒处。<br/>红发男人看着那张小嘴下流地主动操着自己，被勾得欲火旺盛，猛地像捣蜜一般剧烈地抽插起来，又快又精准地刺激着莱因哈特的敏感点。莱因哈特被插得挺起了腰，两团浑圆绵软的乳房在胸前急剧抖动，昂扬的乳尖上下晃荡。<br/>年轻的金发女子娇声唤了出来，又急切又放荡，随着身上男人的抽插一声声在宾馆房间里回响。莱因哈特已没有余裕去顾及自己此刻痴醉般的下流姿态，交媾的快感侵袭了她所有的理智，她挺着纤腰，两手撑住上肢，翘着臀承迎年长男人的撞击。<br/>一只手伸到她胸前拧她的乳头，那恰到妙处的力道令她惊得拔高了音调，随即粗硬的阳具直挺挺地插到了最深，正捣入火热的穴心。<br/>蜜穴骤然收紧，紧裹住阳物不住痉挛，吉尔菲艾斯尽情地捅了两下，抽身时对方的淫潮一下决堤似的泄了出来，溅到他的腿上。莱因哈特踮起脚尖，舒爽得白嫩的脚背用力弓起，浑身不住地颤抖。身上的男人趁机又放了进去，前后厮磨，将她翻过来，从正面继续干她。<br/>两人之间的结合随着姿势的改变变了味，不再是一开始压抑中的克制，也不是高潮前的放纵，倒有一些调情的味道。或许是因为吉尔菲艾斯的眼神，他那双深邃如海的碧蓝色眼睛看向她时总是那么柔情而专注，以至于莱因哈特时常以为她是被他爱着的，她以为的“爱”就是像现在吉尔菲艾斯给她的一样是完全亲密无间的，而不是两人之间的身份那样有所距离。她以为吉尔菲艾斯对她的情感包含了彻底的占有，结果对方只是把她当作欣赏的后辈来疼爱。但她依然沉浸在“偷来”的欢爱之中。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯压了下来，结实的小腹紧紧地贴着她的穴瓣，进得前所未有地深。挺翘的顶端在热流的源头钻进钻出，刺激得年轻女子一次次绷紧身体，潮液浸湿了床单。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯两手揉捏她的臀部，手指探进她被高潮打湿的黏糊糊的臀缝，在她容纳他的穴瓣下按揉。莱因哈特敏感的躯体不停地扭动，吉尔菲艾斯索性抬起她的双腿架在肩上，将她的穴口固定在自己跨间，轻巧地持续抽送。<br/>对莱因哈特来说，又慢又扎实的抽插变得又快又急却不减准度，其中的刺激越发清晰了。她不由自主地大开双腿挂在年长男人的肩膀上，以便对方能更完整地进入她。<br/>红发男人总算又注意到了她的乳房，她渴望对方爱抚它们，或者吮吸它们，对方却像拍打她的臀部一样，轻轻地用手掌扫过她的乳尖。<br/>这几下像扫到了她脸上似的，莱因哈特感到了羞辱。吉尔菲艾斯不发言她也知道对方最想说什么，她引诱对方乱伦，理应受到惩罚。她忽感自己是个恬不知耻的女人，勾引丈夫的父亲，引诱他上床，甚至享受其中。<br/>身体因她的自责变得更热了，莱因哈特抚摸着身上男人结实的肩背，幻想如果自己嫁给的是他就好了。或许是她露出了惹人怜惜的表情，红发男人弯下身吻住了她的嘴，宽厚的手掌抚摸她的脸，顺着胸前滑下去，固定住她的腰。<br/>温润的嘴唇沿着脖子往下，总算贴到她的胸前，吻上了她的乳房。娇嫩细腻的双乳等待着这一刻，亢奋地挺立着渴望被吮吸，吉尔菲艾斯用嘴唇碰了碰乳尖，毫无预兆地一口含住，边吸边咬。<br/>莱因哈特猛地绷起身子，吉尔菲艾斯似乎预感到了什么，拔了出来，嫣红水润的两瓣中间霎时喷出一束温热的潮汁。他顺势顶进去，抽动两下再拔出来，又是一股淫潮。<br/>金发女人敏感地弓起背，身体适应了一阵接一阵的高潮频率，竟让吉尔菲艾斯接连几次都引出了潮涌。她惊讶不已，面上羞臊得一片通红，年长男人颇为认真地打量她，深邃的眉眼中有一丝探究的玩味。<br/>他断然相信自己的儿子没有说谎，莱因哈特的敏感只能证明一件事，那就是他其实心如明镜地知道却不敢挑明了的事——莱因哈特对他抱有同样的感情。<br/>金发女子的及膝裙皱巴巴地挂在纤腰上，两腿间的床单已被浸得一片湿透，隐约露出床垫的颜色。吉尔菲艾斯仍在干她，床架响个不停，撞得墙板也砰砰作响。<br/>这里是宾馆，根本不用担心有谁会听见，谁也不会管他们之间是什么关系，大家都在半夜里做这种事。<br/>莱因哈特大口大口地呼吸，胸膛起伏不定，凌乱的衣领敞开着，乳房从内衣里溢出来，两团酥胸都被男人吸得水亮。<br/>滚烫的硬物又重又沉，撞进来就逼得热流灌满她的穴道，敏感的内壁已经完全被这根东西调教，原本娇嫩如花苞的樱粉色花穴在年长男人的开采下彻底绽放，泛着成熟动人的媚红色泽。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯一件件扯掉了她身上碍事的衣裳，将她脱得精光，温柔的手和嘴重新攻陷她的身体。多年来吉尔菲艾斯一直维持着单身，没有人替代过他妻子的位置，莱因哈特早就对此心怀嫉妒，这下更加卖力地诱惑对方，让吉尔菲艾斯全神贯注地投入到她身上。她根本不知道自己对吉尔菲艾斯来说意味着什么，恐怕吉尔菲艾斯也不会告诉她。<br/>彻底的酣畅过后，次日醒来时床上只有她一个人，但身边的位置显然有人睡过的痕迹。比起两人已经发生过关系的事实，“同床共枕”这件单纯的小事让莱因哈特更觉得甜蜜。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯表现得一切如常，没有刻意疏远她，只是同过往无异的举动都因昨晚的亲密变得充满暧昧的暗示：这样的关系一旦开始，尝到甜头就再也止不住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 师生时期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>最开始的故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>少女的吻是一种最纯粹本质的、还没有被提炼出来的、蕴含在花瓣里的致幻药。那双柔唇芬芳馥郁，带着青涩而坚定的试探贴上吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇。少女的大胆感染了吉尔菲艾斯，他本能地张开了嘴，用舌头去舔了少女散发香甜的蔷薇色薄唇，于是莱因哈特学会了用舌头接吻。<br/>血液在吉尔菲艾斯的血管里倒流了一般，酥麻感冲上他的头顶，他不禁一手扶住了少女的腰肢，让两个人的肢体相贴得更多。<br/>莱因哈特已经准备好了，在这次引诱之前，她做好了无数次准备，势必要得到吉尔菲艾斯。这位备受尊崇和赞誉的优秀教师当然不会对学生出手，但归根结底来说，他确实对莱因哈特出手了，他无时不刻不让莱因哈特沉浸在自己的温柔之中，极尽所能地宠溺对方，以种种名义关爱她，又让对方意识到他私下里对她抑制不住的爱意。他所做的一切都不可避免地让莱因哈特对他动心，因而莱因哈特的勾引也不稀奇。<br/>年龄或许是个阻碍，可她发育青春的身体对他充满了吸引力。他不曾把莱因哈特当作女儿看待过，也的确对她抱有两性之爱的情感，要说深夜里对她没有一点幻想绝对是骗人的——即便如此，真正的性也仍是始料未及的。<br/>有那么几次，他们之间陷入了亲密的气氛，如果视线再纠缠久一点，鼻息再凑近一点，或者莱因哈特穿了件更好脱的衣裳，就像今天这样——也许他们早就越界了。<br/>金发少女向他袒露了自己本该好好被遮掩住的乳房，小巧，肌肤雪白细腻，樱粉色的乳头在年长男人的视线下挺了起来。她面色绯红，浑身都散发着“从未有过”的纯洁和害羞，让吉尔菲艾斯欲火中烧。<br/>少女的手隔着裤子摸到了他想隐藏起来的秘密，他假装漠不关心，双眼仍贪婪地盯着面前如玉的躯体，紧贴着少女的掌心变得滚烫，在对方大腿的裙摆处游移。他一点都想不起来过往的自己是靠着怎样的定力不去触碰莱因哈特，在一次接一次欲求不满的累积下，一个吻引燃出来的唯一想法就是上了她，他再也忍耐不了了。<br/>莱因哈特又吻了他一次，这次没有分开，四瓣经久地缠绵，促使他的手伸到了少女裙摆里面，直接探向温软的秘园。<br/>男人手上的动作显得有些急躁，但配合他长久以来的私欲，已经是相当了不得的耐心。他的揉弄让少女扭腰，手指轻而易举地钻进了那层薄薄的布料之下，短裤包裹的私处柔软得不可思议。<br/>少女的下体像一个精雕细琢的小巧容器，光滑的两瓣尚且天然地并拢着，随着吉尔菲艾斯指尖的触碰，颤抖着打开了一点点缝隙。他就在缝隙处反复摩挲，听着少女发出在丝弦上流淌般的喘息，滑腻的黏液沾湿了他的指尖。<br/>他没有忽视面前的双乳，莱因哈特的胸部不算丰满，其实她的身体不该和色情沾上边，她的每一寸肌肤都像精雕细琢的不可亵玩的艺术品。但这是他心仪之人的私密部位，不管莱因哈特起来有多么冷傲，也会对爱抚有感觉。<br/>娇嫩的乳房压在他的脸颊上，挺立的乳尖就在他的嘴边。吉尔菲艾斯没有如对方所愿地含住，而是温柔地吻了吻对方的胸口。<br/>他手下继续抚弄，就是不进去，逗弄得少女浑身轻颤，爱液流出来让他的手指和穴瓣之间越来越滑。莱因哈特腰软得坐到了他的手上，年长男人顺势将她放倒在床，自然而然地压了上去。一双柔嫩的手替他拉开了裤头的拉链，生疏地隔着底裤触碰他的阴茎。他挺了挺胯，让硬物在少女的手心中摩蹭，对方心领神会，扣住他的裤腰，让昂扬的勃起弹了出来。<br/>年长的红发男人立刻就想要获得释放，对性的渴望驱使他开始对面前的年轻躯体作出更多爱抚。莱因哈特的颈侧尤其敏感，经不住他的吮吸与亲吻，连他粗重的呼吸都吹得她耳根通红。他像在找什么一样，舌尖越发试探，莱因哈特搂紧他的肩膀，两腿曲起来夹在他的身侧。<br/>青春活力的玉体散发清香，吉尔菲艾斯情难自已地品尝，金发少女的脸颊发烫，强忍着痒麻与羞赧让年长男人的嘴唇覆盖她的颈部。<br/>她一手轻轻抚弄自己的胸部，生涩的举动中满是溢出的欲望，含苞待放的躯体渴望着心仪之人的滋润。吉尔菲艾斯盖住她的手背，带动她的手揉捏，张口吸住了另一边。<br/>莱因哈特轻吟起来，手指穿进他的发丝，那力道让吉尔菲艾斯忍不住冲动，手指伸进少女紧窄的穴里搅弄。<br/>里面湿漉漉的，又紧又黏，来自柔嫩壁垒的强烈的吸力令他的耐心全无。金发少女半合着眼看他，眼神和下体一样湿润，他轻轻咬了她的乳房，少女娇嗔一声，听起来已经是个会享受欢愉的女人。<br/>“放进来……”<br/>莱因哈特轻声催促，捏了一把他的腰。吉尔菲艾斯彻底抛弃了理智，他顺势顶上，酥麻的顶端撞上酥麻的穴口，舒适得他叹了一声。<br/>少女的私处太窄了，容纳不下年长男人硕大的顶端。莱因哈特着急，他也着急，滚烫的器具越来越硬，不断在穴口的缝隙蹭动，跃跃欲试地想要捅进去。<br/>莱因哈特屏住呼吸，忽然抬起腰，按着吉尔菲艾斯的勃起往上面坐。<br/>恰好是对的角度，让身上男人的阴茎得以滑进了头部，埋入了火热的窄穴里。细密的爱液从嫩穴缝隙里流出来，换成一根粗壮的硬物杵了进去。<br/>莱因哈特屏息等待着，吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地抽动，一点点试探着深入。纵使他再迫切地想要激烈结合、狠狠占有对方，对初尝人事的莱因哈特也本能地想要温柔以待。<br/>娇嫩的花瓣有一点打开了，缝隙处泛起嫣红，紧紧地含着他的前半截。吉尔菲艾斯耐心地在浅处缓缓律动，克制的喘息声隐藏在安静的空气里。<br/>这还算不上是真正的做爱，但也是做爱了，莱因哈特被他顶得呼吸不顺，却总差那么一口气达到妙处。再往深的地方有些痛，吉尔菲艾斯便止步于此，一次次克制在这个幅度内抽送。<br/>随着频率的加快，莱因哈特的感觉开始异样，从来没有过的酥麻顺着肚子往全身爬，轻飘飘的，舒爽得她难以置信。做爱居然是这么舒服的事，少女看着身上令她着迷的红发男人，勾住对方的脖子甜腻地吻上去。<br/>不需要一句话的交流，眼神与喘息足以向彼此传达肢体的欢愉，吉尔菲艾斯知道她很舒服，她也知道吉尔菲艾斯很舒服。<br/>宽大有力的双手端着她的双臀，配合着胯部挺进的频率，一次次向少女的腿间送上自己的下体。滚烫的掌心透过肌肤穿进小腹，莱因哈特对此又害臊又高兴，低声道：“再深点……”<br/>“……慢慢来，”吉尔菲艾斯像是在安慰她，又像是在提醒自己，“你会疼的。”<br/>“我不怕。”<br/>卧室外隐约的开门声划断了屋内融洽的暖流，红发男人顿时停了下来，莱因哈特也倾耳听着。<br/>进屋的人没有走向这间卧室，而是熟门熟路地进了另一个房间。不出一会儿，脚步声停在了门口，一个青少年的声音试探地唤道：“爸？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯陡然惊醒，是他的儿子回了，亚历山大比莱因哈特下课要晚一些。而和亚历山大同龄的莱因哈特，他的学生，正在他身下迷茫地看着他，面上潮红未退。<br/>少女衣冠不整的模样忽然让现实那么晃眼，他发现对方金色的华丽长发、剔透如凝脂的白皙肌肤，上一秒还深深吸引着他的诱人胴体，忽然令他避之不及。想到他正对自己的学生所做的令人不齿的举动，强烈的羞愧和自责压得他透不过气。年长男人立刻从少女身上起来，沉着嗓子让对方穿好衣服。<br/>他还没想好该怎么和亚历山大介绍莱因哈特，该怎么解释他的学生会呆在他的卧室里。但他不需要担心了，因为对方的视线已经完全被莱因哈特吸引了，金发少女不小心流露出的媚态对他有着致命的吸引力，而一个青春期男孩更加难以抗拒。<br/>莱因哈特是他的——吉尔菲艾斯猛地固执地在内心强调，却什么也说不出来，只能看着自己的儿子一眼不眨地盯着对方，坦诚地散发着对她的一见钟情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>